My Hart belongs to Daddy
by PrettyinPinkNikki21
Summary: What if Jennifer's father disapproved of Jonathan? Would Jennifer be willing to give up on love?


After Jonathan had proposed on the Thames River, Jennifer had to admit she was more excited than nervous, could she really marry a man she'd known less than three days? Did they love each other enough to know that this was the right decision but when she thought about it and the reporter in her aside, she knew that she could not go another minute without knowing this man was beside her.

After his proposal and they went back to their hotel room, where they stayed for the next three days, only stopping to eat some fruit which Max left at their door and drink some champagne and discuss their future life together.

After making love, and feeling like she could do anything, Jennifer leaned against Jonathan and sighed, alarming Jonathan.

"Are you alright," he was worried that maybe they were rushing into marriage, that a few nights of passion could not equal a lifetime together, that maybe they weren't as in love as he thought.

"I am, I'm so happy right now," She said looking up into his brown eyes.

"But…" He didn't want to press her, but he didn't want her to feel like she was being pressured into marriage.

"I'm worried about what my father is going to say," She felt so embarrassed, like she was a teenager again, hiding a boyfriend from her father.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled that we are getting married," He kissed her head

"I'm not so sure, my father is very old fashion," She sighed, these were the moments she wished her mother was still alive, at least to be a buffer for the two of them.

"What if we go to your father and I introduce myself," Jonathan offered.

Jennifer turned her head toward him, "Oh! would you?! That would be wonderful!" she kissed him deeply.

He pulled away from her, "Well, I was going to give this to you when we got home to California, but I think since your father will probably want proof of our engagement," He leaned over to where his pants were thrown on the floor.

She looked at him curiously, "Close your eyes," He said leaning back on the pillows

"What?" She said, they hadn't been out of the room in three days, even Jonathan Hart couldn't have managed to get her a surprise that easily.

"Close your eyes, please?" He asked again.

Closing her eyes, she felt Jonathan take her hand slip something on her finger, she could feel the excitement building her body, but she was afraid to open her eyes.

"You can open your eyes now!" Jonathan laughed as Jennifer opened one eye at a time and gasped at the large heart shaped diamond on her finger with a silver band and diamonds.

With tears in her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed Jonathan, leaning back they made love again and again.

MARYLAND

Stephen Edward's was an old fashion father, he didn't believe in world wind courtships, he believed in a hard work ethic and he was the type of father whom affection didn't come easily but he did love his daughter, and he'd been proud of her being so successful in a business that was prominently male.

But he'd been hearing rumors that while Jennifer was in London, she'd become involved with the mysterious millionaire Jonathan Hart, he'd hoped it was nothing but a rumor, because Jonathan Hart's background and his involvement with non-desirables made Stephen cautious of him and he didn't want his daughter involved in anything that could put her life at risk.

When she called from the airplane to say she was coming to visit him, he was excited, it had been too long since they'd seen each other.

The last time being a dinner in Morocco but only for an hour before Jennifer had to depart for an interview with a Saudi Prince, but she'd promised as soon as she was done, she was coming home for an extended rest.

Stephen had excitedly told his body man, Rodney to prepare Jennifer's room and that to make sure their housekeeper, Ruby stocked the refrigerator with all of Jennifer's favorite foods, he felt like a little kid at Christmas.

Except this little kid at Christmas excitement was over when Jennifer's limo pulled into the driveway and out stepped Jonathan Hart behind Jennifer, Stephen's heart sank, and his smile left his face.

Jennifer didn't seem to notice, "Hi Pa!" She rushed from the car to hug him and he hugged her, without ever taking his steely eyes off of Jennifer.

"Hello Sweetheart," He said quietly, "This is a lovely surprise,"

Jonathan could see that Stephen wasn't thrilled with him being there, but he knew how important that being here was important to Jennifer.

Breaking the hug, "Pa, there's someone I'd like you to meet," She obviously wasn't picking up on the fact that Stephen wasn't being as welcoming as he normally would have. "My Fiancée, Jonathan Hart,"

"Fiancée," Stephen's heart sank

Jennifer held up her ring finger to show off her enormous diamond, "Yes, Pa, we've decided to be married"

Stephen cleared his throat, "Jennifer, I'd like to speak with you, alone."

Jennifer was confused, she would think after so many years of asking her when she was going to settle down and give him grandchildren, that he wasn't thrilled to hear about her engagement or even acknowledge Jonathan's presence.

Jonathan took the hint, "I'll take our bags and get us settled upstairs," He walked up the long dirt path.

"Pa, what was that about?" Jennifer faced her father, "You were very rude to Jonathan!"

"I'm sorry Darling, but I've heard of Jonathan Hart and he's not trust worthy," Stephen shifted his weight,

"How can you say that, you don't even know Jonathan!" She was torn between being furious and wanting to cry, not giving her father the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she instead set her face in line.

"His reputation proceeds him, Jennifer, this man has a history of being involved with deplorables and I don't want you involved in that, you could be hurt," Stephen started walking away from his daughter.

"I've never been in danger once with Jonathan, he protects me!" She called after him.

Stephen stopped and looked at her, "You've known him for a week, that's not enough time. If you'd like to be married, see how you feel in a year, then make the decision,"

"A year?!" She yelled, "Pa, we're getting married in a month, we don't want to wait and why should we? I love him! and he loves me, I'm not in any danger, please I would like your blessing"

"I'm sorry, Jennifer now this discussion is over," He turned back toward the house.

"It's far from over just because you walk away," She ran after him, "Why are you so against Jonathan?"

"This discussion is over, you are not to see that man anymore," Stephen walked into the house while Jennifer stood outside, feeling confused and broken hearted.

Jennifer climbed the stairs to her childhood bedroom, where Jonathan had set up his computer on her old writing desk, she was still stunned over what had transpired with her father.

"Hello Darling," He didn't look up from his computer, "Is everything okay with your father?"

"I don't know," She looked around her room, it was as if time had stood still, the psychedelic posters on the wall on-top of the bubble pink walls and all her trophies lined up on the shelf.

Jonathan didn't like the sound of her voice, when he turned the desk chair around and saw the tears in her eyes, he got up and immediately hugged her

Jennifer never wanted to be seen as anything but strong for Jonathan, but the confrontation with her father had left her vulnerable.

"What did your father say," Jonathan pushed back her hair.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't approve, and I don't care if he ever does. All I want is us and I think we should get married now," She was speaking quickly and feared she wasn't making any sense.

"Now?" He asked her, confused. before they'd left London, she had said she wanted to be married within the month.

"Don't you want to marry me?" She looked into his blue eyes

"Yes, but I know how much you were looking forward to a big wedding," He said leaning back

"I don't want a big wedding, I just want to be married to you and get on with our lives," She was adamant.

"Okay, we'll leave in the morning for Las Vegas and we can get married there," He said kissing her head.

She nodded just as there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Miss Edwards, Mr. Hart, dinner is ready, and Mr. Edwards insists that you come to dinner." Rodney said through the door.

"We'll be right down," she said, when her father demanded she show up for dinner, he meant it but that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Jonathan, sensing that this was a dinner that was bound to be awkward and uncomfortable, decided to stay back, "I think I'll skip dinner, I have a lot of work,"

"Come to dinner, you must be starving" Jennifer didn't want to admit it but the last thing she wanted to do was have an awkward dinner with her father.

"No, I think it's best if I stayed here, but bring me a plate, okay?" He kissed her lips and ran his hand along her dress.

Leaning back, she forgot about dinner with her father as Jonathan made love to her, "Are you sure you don't want to go down to dinner?" Jonathan asked kissing her.

"No, I think this is one time I'll be glad to miss dinner," she answers as her mind went crazy, it seemed like he was electric, and she craved more.

Stephen sat down at the dinner waiting for Jennifer and Jonathan to come to dinner, it wasn't like his daughter not to be at the table, she knew that they ate dinner at exactly 7pm.

"Rodney, where is my daughter?" Stephen demanded to know, sipping his water glass.

"I knocked on Miss Jennifer's door, and they said they'd down soon, but I can go back and see if everything is alright," Rodney put the dinner rolls on the table.

"I'll go, it's obviously that Jonathan who's delaying my daughter," Stephen threw his napkin down on the table and stood up and climbed the long flight to Jennifer's room.

Jonathan had just hit the spot that made Jennifer scream when she heard Stephen's footsteps, "Oh no!" She put her hand over Jonathan's mouth, "It's my father!"

Jonathan had to admit, the idea of getting caught made their lovemaking even hotter and his even more desire to make Stephen Edwards even angrier, he decided to make Jennifer scream even louder.

She couldn't believe Jonathan, and she wasn't sure if she should get married but then again, the way her father had acted before, the idea of making him madder felt good, and because she was in her childhood bedroom, she felt like a rebellious teenager.

Stephen pounded on the door, "Jennifer!" He yelled, as Jonathan changed his speed inside her from medium to full thrust and it made her moan louder.

"I'm a little busy, Pa!" She couldn't believe this was happening, she kept her hand across Jonathan's mouth.

"Jennifer, It's dinner time!" Stephen ordered, he couldn't tell from the opposite door what was going on, just that she sounded out of breath and when he tried the knob, it was locked.

"We're not hungry! We'll see you in the morning!" Jennifer called as Jonathan started to laugh which caused her to laugh.

"What's going on in there!" Stephen demanded to know

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Jonathan snickered

"Nothing, Pa, we're just very tired!" She laughed harder than she probably had ever laughed.

Stephen leaned against the door for a second and realizing what was going on, quickly retreated back down the stairs.

Stephen went back into the dining room, where Rodney was waiting to serve Mr. Edwards as well as Jennifer and Jonathan.

"They won't be coming down for dinner, and I've lost my appetite," Stephen stormed off to the stables.

Rodney began cleaning up the dinner table. He wasn't sure what had happened, but Mr. Edwards wasn't one to storm off without just cause.

Hours later, After Stephen had gone to bed, Jonathan and Jennifer snuck down to the kitchen to get some dinner or at least a snack.

"Are you sure we should be out? Your Dad isn't going to start shooting, is he?" Jonathan was nervous, he'd heard about the infamous Edwards temper and he didn't want to die before he made Jennifer his wife.

Standing beside him, she was wearing only his dress shirt, Jennifer peeked out from behind him and whispered back, "I think we're in the clear,"

Tiptoeing down the stairs, Jennifer was worried, the last time she'd snuck out, Pa had locked her out and she spend the night sleeping on the chairs next to the pool, after that, she refused to speak to her father for three months and refused to come for Thanksgiving break, instead choosing to attend her friend, Bernadette's family's annual thanksgiving dinner and refused to go home for Christmas until Pa showed up at her dorm room and refused to budge, saying that although he was angry, he couldn't imagine not spending Christmas with her and she had to admit, she'd missed him like crazy.

Sneaking down to the Kitchen, Jonathan sat at the table while Jennifer went to the Freezer and pulled out a carton of ice cream, "I knew there are at least four cartons of ice cream down here, my father is an ice cream junkie," She grabbed a carton and two spoons, "let's go down to my favorite spot,"

Jonathan nodded and followed her through the living room and grabbed a blanket, heading down the path leading down to the stables, near the lake, she felt so excited walking down to the pond wearing nothing but a dress shirt while Jonathan wore a pair of pajama bottoms, but she also felt a bit nervous.

She brought him down to the lake and Jonathan laid the blanket out, sitting cross legged, they sat across from each other and opened the ice cream, Jennifer felt so nervous and Jonathan could see it on her face.

After eating a few minutes, Jonathan broke the silence, "Why do you love this place?"

Jennifer put down her spoon, "Oh! this is the spot where a lot of my firsts happened."

He had to laugh, "Like,"

"Over there, I learned to swim here, I learned how to ride a horse here and I got my first kiss here," She said taking a bite of ice cream.

Jonathan put the carton of ice cream down, "Here? This is where you got your first kiss?"

"Yup I was 14 and Freddy Wilson from across the neighboring farm was walking me home from school, he offered to carry my books and when we got to the porch, he kissed me," She smiled at the memory.

Jonathan leaned forward and pulled her face toward him, kissing her slowly until she was tipped back, and he was on top of her.

"Hmm, Freddie was a good kisser, huh?" He smiled kissing her neck.

"He was mildly amusing," she said pulling at his pajama bottoms, it was warm enough they both didn't need to worry about the cold.

After making love for what seemed like hours, they collapsed on top of each other and wrapped themselves in the blanket and fell asleep.

"Ahem," a voice coughed over them, Jennifer opened one eye to find her father standing over her.

"Oh Pa!" Jennifer rolled over and sat up with the blanket across her chest, Jonathan heard her speaking and opened his eyes.

"Jennifer Suzanne, I expect you dressed and at the breakfast table in 20 minutes," Stephen ordered and walked back into the house.

Jonathan had enough, "I think I'll get dressed and find a hotel in town, when you are done with breakfast with your father, come to the hotel," He said reaching for his pajama bottoms.

"No, Jonathan please just stay, and I'll fix this," she pleaded with him while putting on the dress shirt.

"No, Jennifer, it's clear your father is never going to be accepting of me and that's fine, I love you, but I won't be disrespected. "He stood up and walked into the house.

Jennifer got up and furiously walked into the house after him, going back up to her room, she saw that Jonathan was nearly finished getting dressed and had thrown his clothes into the suitcase.

"Please, stay and I'll fix things," Jennifer pleaded with him,

"I'm sorry, but this isn't working for me, I'll see you back in California," He said throwing his shaving kit into the bag

"California? I thought you said you were getting a hotel room," She reached into her own suitcase and pulled out her skirt and a shirt.

"I've got some business to take care of and I need to get back," he finished buttoning up his shirt and buckling his pants.

"Oh," she was disappointed, she knew he was trying to spare her feeling, "I guess then I'll see you in California," Jonathan leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you," She said as he picked up his suitcase, instead of answering her, Jonathan nodded and left her room.

Jennifer's heart broke but there was no time to cry, she finished getting ready and went downstairs to eat with her father.

"I see you've made the decision to get dressed," Stephen remarked.

Choosing to ignore the comment, Jennifer sat down at the table and waited for Rodney to bring her plate.

Stephen took a bite of his eggs, "Where is Jonathan,"

Taking a drink of her juice, Jennifer paused, "He left on business,"

Stephen raised his eyebrow, "That's too bad," and smirked

Jennifer had had enough, "Pa, you've been rude to Jonathan all week and I don't understand why, he's a good man and I love him"

Stephen wiped his mouth, "How much did you know about him before you jumped into bed with him like a common street harlot,"

Jennifer sat back in surprise, "I know what I need to know, that I love him and that's all that matters, I don't care about the rest,"

Stephen stared at her in horror, His Jennifer was normally so practical and Now, she was speaking crazy.

"I'm leaving for California in the Morning and After Jonathan and I are married, I hope you'll reconsider your ideals about Jonathan,"

"I won't have to reconsider anything. I told you that you are not to see that man again," Stephen resumed his eating.

"Pa, I'm an adult and you cannot tell me how to live my life or who to love, I'm marrying Jonathan," Jennifer stood up

"Jennifer Suzanne, if you marry that man, you will no longer be my daughter and I will cut off all communication, including your trust fund," Stephen sat back

Jennifer had to laugh, "Pa, I'm a successful journalist, I don't need the trust fund, "But she grew serious, "You would cut off all communication with me because I chose to be with the man I love, how could you be so cruel?"

Stephen stared at her, she was too young and naïve to clearly decide as big as this and if she had to learn this lesson the hard way, then so be it. "I've arranged a marriage for you, to Elliot Manning,"

Jennifer wasn't sure she heard correctly, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Elliot Manning has agreed to become your husband," Stephen sat forward and resumed eating.

"I'm not marrying Elliot Manning! What year are you living in?!" Jennifer was horrified

"Excuse me," Stephen put his fork down

"These are modern times! No one has arranged marriages anymore and I would never agree to that, Pa I love you, but you've gone around the bend, I realize that you and My mother had an arranged marriage but that won't work for me," She said gripping the chair.

"How you could you possibly know that?" Stephen was surprised, only a few people knew and those who did were long since dead.

Jennifer set her jaw in line, "Pa, Mother told me about that years ago and I know you were happy together but that's not the type of marriage I want," She walked around the table to where Stephen was sitting, and kneeled down "Pa, I love you but I'm not marrying Elliot, I'm marrying Jonathan and I want you to be happy for me, please?" taking his hand.

Stephen Edwards had to admit, he was melting but he had to stay firm, "I'm sorry, but no,"

Jennifer stood up, "Then I'm sorry, Pa but I can't be here when the most important man in my life is leaving," She went to the front door and without a look back, left Briarwood.

Racing to the car, she realized that she'd left everything inside the house including her jacket and keys, not wanting to go back into the house, Jennifer got out of the car and slowly walked down the long dusty road toward the main street, where she hoped a kind soul would take pity on her and drive her to the airport.

She'd only walked about four miles and had stopped to lean against a fence because her feet, which she'd been wearing her favorite heels were now giving her blisters and the sun was so hot, her entire face was red, and her hair stuck to her head.

Just as she was debating knocking on a door to ask for a phone to call Pa, a car stopped beside her, and a window rolled down, a man with a thick accent called out to her, "Hey Beautiful. need a ride?"

She hesitated for a second, wondering if this was a good idea when the sky opened up and it started to rain, choosing to get into the car, she opened the door as the man with the accent slide over, and looking down as she slid into the car, she wondered if she should tell the man, whomever he was just to take her back to Pa's when she looked up to find out the man who'd offered her a ride was..

Jonathan!

"Hi Darlin, did you miss me?" He smiled, revealing her favorite feature on his face, that infamous dimple.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as if his life was in her hands, "I thought you'd be at the airport by now,"

He laughed at her eagerness, "I got halfway there and realized I was being stupid, I don't care if your father hates me. You are what matters most,"

She kissed his lips, "Where do we go from here?"

Jonathan paused before answering, "We go home,"

TWO MONTHS LATER

Jonathan was nervous, Jennifer was more than a half hour late and he was beginning to wonder where she'd gone, if she'd given in to cold feet and ran.

 _That Afternoon, after he'd found her walking from Briarwood, he'd taken her back to his hotel room where they remained until they could leave for Los Angeles._

 _Although she was adamant they could just fly to Las Vegas and get it over with, he knew that she wanted a traditional wedding and that she would always feel bad that they didn't, so he'd convinced that they could have a big wedding and it wouldn't take a year._

 _With a team of Wedding Coordinators on two different coasts, they'd managed to pull together a wedding that the papers were calling, "The Wedding of the Decade,"_

 _Although Jonathan wasn't a fan of the publicity, he had to admit, the coverage of the wedding was equal to a Royal wedding and he liked that it made Jennifer feel like a Queen._

 _Except his Queen was miserable without making up with her father and as the days went on, she seemed to fall into a deep depression, but she wouldn't admit it because she felt if she did, it would be ruining his excitement over the wedding._

 _He had to admit, she had a strength he admired and refused to allow her pain to show. But he could see it in her eyes and when she would come to bed, with her eyes red and her nose as well, he knew she'd been crying but he never let her know._

 _Just two days before their wedding, He'd told her that there was a meeting on the East Coast that he had to go to but would be back._

 _What he didn't tell her was that he had gone to Briarwood to convince Stephen to make up with his daughter, luckily, He was allowed into the House but told to stay on the Sun Porch and when he practically begged Stephen to change his mind, Stephen was adamant._

 _If his daughter was willing to go against his wishes, then so be it but he would never condone her behavior._

 _Jonathan asked him repeatedly what it about Jonathan was that Stephen was so against, a self-made man who came from the streets of San Francisco and was an orphan, but Stephen was stubborn and refused to answer._

 _Jonathan decided he'd played enough games and that Stephen was never going to change, handing him a wedding invitation, Jonathan said he hoped whatever Stephen was trying to do to break them up wasn't working and he hoped over time, Stephen become a key member of their family. If he chose not to, he would be giving all hope of reconciling with his only daughter and ruining any chances of getting to know his future grandchildren._

Jennifer was stalling, she was hoping that her father would come to his senses and come to their wedding but she knew nothing could ever make him change his mind, she'd even thought about going back to briarwood to talk with him but knew that there wasn't anything that she could say to make Stephen change his mind.

And so with a final adjustment of her veil, and making sure that her seams were perfectly straight, she began to walk down the aisle.

Jennifer was surprised when a song began playing instead of the traditional "Here comes the bride," was Jonathan's surprise of, "What are you doing New Year's Eve," Which was their song which was playing on the radio when he brought her home to California.

Max took her arm and They walked down the aisle, just before Max gave her away to Jonathan, a voice called out from the back of the church, "I object,"

"Pa!" Jennifer's eyes widened as Jonathan looked down the aisle angrily.

The Minister was confused, never in 40 years had this happened, "Why do you object,"

"I object because I would like to be the one to give my daughter away," Stephen stepped forward, "Jennifer, I apologize, this your life and your decision, please accept an apology from a foolish old man,"

Jennifer walked back and looked Stephen in the eye, she didn't care that nearly 2,000 eyes were watching her or that this could possibly wind up on the front page of the paper but she had to say this, "I love you, You'll always be my Pa but I love Jonathan and he's a part of my family now, you need to accept that.

Stephen nodded, "I do, my god I had forgotten how much you looked like your mother, "He kissed her through her heavy veil.

Jonathan wanted to give them a moment but he knew that this wasn't a moment to be shared with the world, "Darling."

She blushed, "Right, Sorry!" Stephen took her arm and they walked back to the aisle where Max was standing beside Jonathan, his face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Who Presents this woman to be married," the Minister asked

"Max and I do," Stephen said loudly handing his daughter's hand to Jonathan

Jennifer looked confused but understand from Max's smile, that'd he'd been able to do what neither of them could do, which was to get Stephen to realize what he would be losing in his own Max way.

Jonathan took Jennifer's arm from Stephen and kissed her through the veil.

The Priest began: We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision  
to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly  
declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this  
commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover,  
companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in  
which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one  
in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which  
both give their love freely and without jealousy.  
Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams.  
It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be  
loving and unselfish.

Priest:

Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and  
to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly  
care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand  
together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all  
the days of your lives?

Jonathan and Jennifer both nodded, "Yes"

The Priest continued:

Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with  
all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be  
encouraged to grow in their own lives? 

Jonathan and Jennifer:  
We do.

Priest:

May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as  
either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of  
this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of  
your commitment to each other.

Jonathan please repeat after me ...

I Jonathan, promise to love and support you Jennifer and live each day  
with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this  
ring I thee wed.

Jonathan: [Takes Jennifer hand, repeats vow, gifts ring, places ring on Jennifer's finger]

Priest:

Jennifer, please repeat after me ...

I Jennifer promise to love and support you Jonathan and live each day  
with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this  
ring I thee wed.

Priest:

Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have-  
the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.  
I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Jonathan paused before lifting her veil, "Mrs. Hart,"

.."Mr. Hart," She said before he dipped her back and kissed her so hard she practically lifted off the ground.

THE END!


End file.
